Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Rising
is a free-to-play mobile game by Bandai Namco based on ''Dragon Ball Z. It is a mix of board and puzzle game with manga style story dialogue. It has been released for iOS and Android on 2020. It's the sequel of the Dokkan Battle videogame. Story A mysterious person summons Shenron and wishes to discover who is the strongest person alive of all time. During an intensive battle between Goku and Vegeta, the dimensional distortion starts, merging different time periods. Future Trunks and a new Time Patrol are contacted by King Kai, who asks to investigate the dimensional distortion, and warns them that the situation can end in destruction. Their investigation shows they are in November 29 of an unknown age. They decide to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament. After beating Mr. Satan, he says the World Tournament Announcer wants to discuss something with all of the participants. The announcer says there is a strange rumor about someone going after famous martial arts masters, and ask the participants to be careful. ;Base of the revenge of Raditz TBA ;Power of time TBA ;Multiverse of Madness TBA Gameplay Dokkan Rising is a game that requires players to assemble teams of fighters in the form of 'cards'. Game modes Home At the Home screen you see your team with the leader displayed. You can select various options on the Home screen: *World Tournament: The World Tournament is held on different occasions. It is for testing your Dokkan deck against others; *Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash: Game mode that can only be challenged with UR rarity characters or higher. Defeat multiple characters in levels that get more difficult the farther you go; *Missions: Various small challenges divided into tiers: Korin (Normal), Kami (Hard), King Kai (Z-Hard) and Special (based on limited events); *Shenron: You can collect the 7 Dragon Balls and make various wishes; **Porunga: Sometimes during in-game celebrations the Namekian Dragon Balls will be avaliable to collect. They are obtained differently from the normal dragon balls. Like in the anime, and manga, he will grants the player 3 wishes at once, and gives a different wish selection then Shenron does; *News: Check the current news; *Friend: Check your friends and add, remove or accept them; *Gift: Receive your gifts from daily logins or rewards; *Quest/Events: See below. Summon By summoning fighters you can build a deck of six cards and a selectable 'friend' or 'guest' to compete in battles. You can summon fighters with Dragon Stones, Friend Points and Tournament Tickets. Cards can also be earned in during quests or events. They can also be purchased in Baba's shop with Incredible Gems, Battlefield Memeories, Supreme Kai Stones, and other event-exclusive items. Items can be brought in to aid the fighting experience. Quest/Events Events and Quests take place on 'Adventure Stages', these stages resemble board games, or more accurately, the adventure mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. By selecting a number, the player's leader can move that many spaces and landing on various tiles will net certain effects. Team The Team Menu part is separated in: *'Team': Where you can check your decks; *'Sell': Where you can sell your cards; *'Training': Where you can train your cards using training items that can be earned in the Quest mode, Event Mode, or in the Mission mode. *'Awaken': Where you can Awaken and Z-Awaken your characters to increase their power using Awakening Medals that can be earned in the Quest mode or in the Mission mode; *'Items': Where you can see all of your items; *'Character List': Where you can see all of your cards; *'Customize': You can customize any character, with the ability to change his clothing, Super Attack, and transformation. *'Dokkan Awaken': Where you can see which characters you can Dokkan Awaken and see how much medals it takes to Dokkan Awaken the card; *'Soul Boost': There are 5 types of Rising Souls, Yellow, Purple, Green, Blue and Red. These Soul stones can be used to upgrade a character's abilities through a feature known as Soul Boost. Each Rising Soul is then divided into 9 categories Rising Soul 1, Rising Soul 2, Rising Soul 3, Rising Soul 4, Rising Soul 5, Super Soul, Super Soul 2, Super Soul 3 and Super Soul 4. Rising Soul Stones are used to upgrade abilities whereas Super soul stones are used to upgrade character classes. Character classes can be upgraded after they hit the first level gap. A Soul boost is branched out in various trees. You need to get at least 10 abilities before you can apply for a class boost. A class boost is usually obtained by achieving 10 skills in the skill tree and maxing to the required level. These 10 skills can be upgraded by the number and kinds of gems you possess and replacing the Hidden Potential. *'Reverse': Reverse a Transcended UR or higher characters to there Pre-Dokkan Awakened status. Shop Here you can buy Dragon Stones with real currency. With Dragon Stones you can buy extra character slots, restore stamina, summon fighters and continue after you die during a quest or event. You can also visit Baba's shop: *Trade Points: You can buy all different types of items in the game using Baba Points. The list refreshes every 20 minutes (or you can use a Dragon Stone); **Sometimes during an in-game celebration the Baba Shop time will be reduced, or may offer sales (most commonly 30% off all items) *Zeni: You can buy 5 different items (Senzu Beans, Kami's Lookout (training), and 3 awakening medals (Gregory, Bubbles and Dr. Gero). This list refreshes every 24 hours; *Treasure: You can buy items and characters with Incredible Gems. You can trade in characters, training items, awakening medals and support items for Baba Points. Zeni is earned during quests and Incredible Gems is found in quests starting from Area 16 and up. Dragon Stones can be earned when you complete a quest for the first time or earned from Missions. Stage Board/Card Information Blue tiles give the player items or ki, red tiles indicate opponents or damage hazards, yellow tiles marked with a rainbow question mark deal an effect of ki up, zeni, item, damage hazards or nimbus travel, purple square tiles indicate a boss battle tile, and other items, such as Dragon Balls, can be collected along the way. Other tiles can allow the player to purchase an item from Baba in exchange for Zeni, travel from one tile to an unconnected tile on the Flying Nimbus. In World Tournament mode, card tiles will reward the player with a card, tiles with a hot bun will heal the player's team health, and tiles with a budokai tenkaichi emblem will give the player tournament points (only in the first round). Tiles with a stop sign will be landed on even if the number of advanced tiles exceeds the distance of the stop tile from the player's current tile. Battle Mode In battle, the player's current team comes into play. Both their fighter and the opposing fighter(s) will be at opposite ends of the screen. To deliver damage, the user taps the ki spheres on their screen. The fuller the attacker's ki meter is up to a maximum, the bigger the damage is, with a super attack if it is full. However, if you don't get Ki to a certain amount, the card damage will be lower than the base damage. When neighboring spheres connect, it creates 'burst' damage. Certain cards award damage bonuses based on collecting more ki spheres via their leader ability or normal ability, such as the Resurrection of Frieza Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku cards, as well as the same series's Golden Frieza card, which grant increased percent damage for same-type ki spheres that match their type as leader. Collecting ki this way grants a percent damage multiplier that exceeds the maximum set in place by the ki meter. Other characters, such as technique type Perfect Cell and Skinny Gotenks grant both percent increased attack and defense per same-type ki sphere collected. Stockpiling these same-type ki spheres fills the Dokkan meter, which can allow a character to perform their super attack in Dokkan Mode, which attacks all enemy targets. Not every character needs to completely fill the Ki meter in order to launch a super attack; however the more ki spheres obtained, the harder these cards will hit with a super attack. Each card has a Type, which plays an important part in the battles, there are advantageous and disadvantageous types to attack, and taking each type into consideration can help win a match; however, certain cards, such as Super Gogeta, ignore typing on offense and hit everything for super effective damage. If the ki sphere is the same color as a character's type, the Ki is increased x2 for each ki sphere and HP is restored slightly. Once the Ki Meter fills up, it will activate the character's Super Attack. For example, Goku's Kamehameha. Super attacks come in damage tiers, such as "Huge" or "Supreme", with the highest being Mega-Colossal damage for super attacks. The super attack damage goes from left (lowest damage increase) to right (highest damage increase). Low (130%) < Damage (170%) <'' Huge/Destructive (200%) < Extreme/Mass (220%) < Supreme/ (250%)< Immense (280%) < Colossal (300%) < Mega-Colossal (350%) < Ultimate (550%)' You are also able to level up super attacks. Leveling the super attack level once will increase the super attack's damage by 10%. All cards (with the exception of non-battle cards, like Old Kai, and Legendary Rare cards) have a maximum super attack level of 10. Some Transcended Ultra Rares have a Super Attack level cap of 15, while Legendary rares, have a maximum of 20. You are able to level up the super attack level via training by training the same cards together for a 100% chance of leveling up the card, or training a card with the same name for a small percent chance of leveling or a high percent chance of leveling based on the rarity of the cards trained. For example, trying to level up the super attack of a Rare card with an Ultra Rare card will be a guaranteed 100% level up while on the other hand, leveling up an Ultra Rare with a Rare card will be very, very slim. Card Information Cards come in different "rarities", where, usually, the Rarer the card, the stronger the character is and the higher level limit: '''(TopLower to BottomHigher) Normal (N): Max Level is 20 Rare ®: Max Level is 40 Super Rare (SR): Max Level is 60 Mega Rare (MR): Max Level is 80 Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is 100 Transcended Ultra Rare (TUR): Max Level is 120 Extreme Z-Awakened Transcended Ultra Rare (UR): Max Level is between 125-140 Legendary Rare (LR): Max Level is 150 Ultimately Rare (UYR) Max Level is 200 Most cards have a special skill called Link Skill. Link Skills work when two related characters (like Goku and Gohan) are used in the same team and their turn follows each other in line. Links Skills also have names. Link skills give extra boost for Ki, HP, Defense, or Attack. like the Link Skill, Shocking Speed, which gives +5 Ki to both characters. Most cards have Leader Skills which if the card is placed as the team leader, it will give a boost such as increase stats or Ki. All cards have various Leader Skills which is either useful or pointless. Separate cards may have the same leader skill. The player has one shared HP bar which is the sum of characters' hit points. If it goes to zero, the player loses and is given a chance to revive himself with full HP using 1 Dragon Stone, with the exception of certain events, such as Surpassing All, World Tournament and Transcended Warrior. At the end of a stage, the player fights a Boss Battle with the boss character of the stage. Defeating this character allows the player to pass the stage and earn various prizes, such as that character's card. While Quest mode delivers an original story-line, players can still go through the franchise's classic story through Events held daily. Every stage requires stamina, which recharges over time. Each account has a level named Rank. Every time it level ups, more the player's Team Cost Limit, Friend Limit, etc. increases. ;More Card Information There are three ways to improve characters: Battling, Training and Awakening. Battling enemies lets the team to gain Experience, which they level up and become stronger. Training basically combines characters permanently, with one getting EXP by battling another one who leaves the team. A small bonus is given for training similar types. Awakening is a permanent power up that uses a special class of item called "Awakening Medals". When the character is fully leveled up it can be used Z-Awakening. Z-Awakening a character greatly powers up a character permanently and increases the card "rarity" by one level. This gives them a shiny background and a higher level cap but it can only be done once. It also boosts the type from normal to Super or Extreme Type (Super Type is for Heroes like Goku while Extreme Types are for villains like Frieza), which becomes stronger against all non-Super/Extreme types. Two Super/Extreme types act the same as normal ones. Every card has a type, each type with its own advantages and disadvantages to the other types (similarly to Pokémon). The 5 types are AGL (Agility), STR (Strength), PHY (Physical), TEQ (Technique) and INT (Intelligence). Each type is represented by its own color in game, AGL is Blue, STR is Red, PHY is Orange, TEQ is Green and INT is Purple. The types come into effect in battle. If a card has the advantage over the over, it will deal Super Effective damage, meanwhile if a care has a disadvantage to the card they are attacking, they will deal not very effective damage, and their attack will be blocked. Two cards to date, has the ability to hit all types with super effective damage (STR and INT Super Gogeta), meanwhile some cards are able to take not very effective damage from all types (INT and STR Super Janemba) Type Chart (-> Means strong against, <- means weak against) AGL -> STR, but AGL <- TEQ STR -> PHY, but STR <- AGL PHY -> INT, but PHY <- STR INT -> TEQ, but INT <- PHY TEQ -> AGL, but TEQ <- INT Some cards are also classed into sub-tiers called Categories. Each Category contains characters that usually have something in common (such as the "Fusion" Category) or from the same saga (such as the "Majin Buu Saga" Category). Categories don't offer the same benefits as Link Skills, however, on certain stages, a category may give a bonus to drop rates of in-game items, and may even give a different item entirely as the bonus drop. Some characters offer benefits to characters within their category through their leader skills. Extreme Z-Awakening is a newer mechanic introduced to allow older, outdated, characters to be viable in the newer metas. These awakenings increase the card's stats, level, and super attack level cap, while also giving them acess to a more modern Leader and Passive skills to allow them to once more be usuable. However, each new ability is unlocked as the player awakens said card (With one ability being added at a time, with a total of 9 steps to complete). To obtain the materials for Extreme Z-Awakening, the player must defeat said characters Extreme Z-Awakening stage 30 times (Each level gets increasingly difficult, increasing the bosses damage, health, defense and well ss giving them immunity to status inflictions). At stage 20, its highly recomended the player uses the category that has the advantage over the event, making it much easier to complete the Awakenings (It is possible to defeat up to stage 30 using the Mono-Type team that has advantage over the event). The max level in these events are 999, however playing stage 31 onwards only awards the player with items that are sold to obtain zeni. Another way to power up cards is to utilize the potential system. The Pontential System offers various bonuses to cards under certian stipulations. Firstly, only cards whose rarity is UR or higher may use the potential system. Secondly, in order to fully utilize the entire Potential System, the player must consume 4 duplicate copies of the same card. Third, the card in question must also be at SA Level 10 (or Higher) to fully activate it. And finally, the player must have a sufficient number of Potential Orbs (Currency to use it) to fully activate. Somethings to note about Potential Orbs there are 5 basic varities, 1 color corresponds to each type (Red Orbs for STR Types, Green Orbs for TEQ types, Purple Orbs for INT types, Orange Orbs for PHY types and Blue Orbs for AGL types). Each color also has 3 sizes, Small (S), Medium (M), and Large (L). Small orbs are the easiest to obtain and so they are the most consumed, whereas the Large Orbs are the hardest to obtain but are also consumed less. There is a 6th Variety that are clear colored, and come in the 3 sizes, however these are locked to specific characters, all of which are avaliable in game. Obtaining the colored orbs are simple, there is a daily stage that rotates to allow the player to collect a specific color once that day (on the weekends all stages are open). They are also commonly given out in bulk as login bonuses as well as mission rewards. The potential system is comprized of nodes, touching each node will consume potential orbs, but also add additional effects to the cards. A heart shape nodes increases the card's HP stat, a fist shape node increases the Attack Stat and the Saiyan Armor nodes increase the defense stat. The distribution of nodes depends on the character's type, with favoring one stat more then the others. All characters, fully powered up from the system will recieve +5400 to one stat, +5000 to another and +4600 to the third (Except for INT types who recieve +5000 to all stats). This priciple also applies to character's acquired in game, but they recieve a lower max stat increase. Certian tiles are square shaped, and they instead offer different abilities that aren't stat based. A tile with multiple fists grants the character a chance peform an additonal normal/super attack, a tile with a punch grants the character a chance to perform a critical hit, and a tile with a man sprinting grants a chance for the character to dodge an incoming attack. Other tiles include one of Goku powering up, which increases the damage of super effective hits (This ability doesn't increase damage done by characters who have super effective on the passive, but will increase damge done to the type they normally would have it over Gogeta who has Super Effective against all types will only get the bonus damage from this skill on PHY types, not every type). One where Goku is blocking decreases damage recieved from not very effective hits (This ability doesn't decrease damage recieved by characters who always recieve bot very effective damag e from their passive, but will idecrease damage recieved from to the type they normally would have it over Janemba who recieves Not Very Effective damage from all types will only get the bonus reduction from this skill on TEQ types, not every type). Another skill that looks like a Ki-Blast Attack increases damage done by super attacks, and a tile that looks like Goku's face will heal additional health from same type ki spheres (This ability doesn't increase health recovery from characters who heal based on how many Ki spheres obtained from their passive ability, but will increase health recovery fromthe type they normally would have healed from Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) who recovers health based on how many orbs he obtains of any color, will only recieve additional HP recovery from this skill from INT orbs, not every orb.) Each skill has a level, with Dodge, Critical and Additional Attacks having the ability of being Level 20, with the higher the level the greater the chance of activiating one of these abilites (Additonal and Critical get +2% chance per level, whereas Dodge only gets +1% per level). This abilties do not stack with the effect from a Passive (PHY LR Trunks recieves a 50% critical chance from his passive, and can have an additional chance of +30% from the potnetial system. However the game rolls the 50% chance and then his extra 30% chance seperately, and doesn't combine it to an overal 80% chance to activate a critical hit). The higher the level of the abilities simply increase their strenght, and are always active once given. List of Categories in the game *Fusion *Shadow Dragon Saga *World Tournament *Peppy Gals *Hybrid Saiyans *Universe Survival Saga *Resurrected Warriors *Realm of Gods *Majin Buu Saga *Potara *Low-Class Warrior *Super Saiyan 3 *Giant Form *Planet Namek Saga *Ginyu Force *Movie Bosses *Pure Saiyans *Namekians *Future Saga *Full Power *Androids *Representatives of Universe 7 *Transformation Boost *Wicked Bloodline *Dragon Ball Seekers *Time Travelers *Universe 6 *Joined Forces *Movie Heroes *Goku’s Family *Vegeta’s Family *Artificial Life Forms *Youth *DB Saga *Siblings’ Bond *Super Saiyan *Rivals *Master-Student Bond Characters Playable Characters Non-playable Characters *Toolo *Cabira *Tobi *Rabbit Mob *Jet-Copter Pilot *Rocket-Jet Pilot *Major Metallitron *Pilaf Gang *Gola *Melee *Shula *Mr. Popo *Goz *Mez *Shorty *Scarface *Kyuukonman *Napple *Blueberry *Raspberry *Gohan (Kid) (Great Ape) *Master Roshi (DB Saga, Santa Suit, Possessed by Yurin) *King Kai *Goz *Mez *Lord Slug Soldier *Angila *Wings *Medamatcha *Android 14 *Android 15 *Moah *Angol *Super Hatchiyack *Old Kai (Base, Sleepy) *Bio-Warrior *Bio-Broly (Giant) *Abo *Kado *Aka *Trunks (GT) (Base) *Goten (GT) (Super Saiyan) *Imeckian Army Soldier *Ledgic *Zoonama *Para Brothers *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, True Form) *Lord Luud (Base, Full Power) *Dr. Myuu *Commander Nezi *Natt *Bizu *Ribet *Super Mega Cannon Sigma (Base, Aerial Form, Drill Form) *Videl (GT) (Baby Infected) *Susha *Mamba *Torga *Lord Yao *Grand Kai *Donquixote Doflamingo *Wind-up Nutcracker *Lavender *Basil *Universe 9's Assassins *Poacher *Hirudegarn (Upper Half) *Hirudegarn (Lower Half) *Kakunsa *Roasie *Casserale *Monna (Base, Giant) *Saonel *Pirina *Anilaza (Base, Winged) *Jiren (Burning Ultimate Warrior) *Vampa Beetle *Clone (FighterZ) (Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Kid Buu) *Trunks (Kid) & Mai *Bongo *King Gurumes *Ghastel *Lucifer April Fools On April Fools of 2021 Dragon Ball Z: Saibai Battle was shown as a joke. The game was said to be about growing and training Saibamen to have them battle other Saibamen. For April Fools 2022, Dragon Ball Z: Dolly Battle was shown. The game was supposed to be a Dating Simulator, where the player could date various female characters from across all of Dragon Ball. For April Fools 2019, a new "Retro Mode" was showcased. It promised old school music, graphics and artwork. Despite never actually being added, a retro theme stage was added and playable. The player would be treated to Retro Graphics and Music. From said event, a playable Goku and Vegeta are obtainable, and feature heavily pixelated artworks and in-game character animations Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Dragon Ball games